Ponda Baba
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ando | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Sawkee | functie = Misdadiger Smokkelaar | species = Aqualish | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.85 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = SE-14C Blaster Pistol DL-21 Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Evazan en Baba op Jedha 250px|thumb|Baba's afgehakte arm Ponda Baba was een Aqualish smokkelaar die in 0 BBY een arm verloor in een duel met Obi-Wan Kenobi in Chalmun's Cantina op Tatooine. Biografie Ponda Baba was een Quara Aqualish smokkelaar en crimineel. Op een dag redde Baba het leven van Cornelius Evazan, een krankzinnige chirurg. De twee werden partners en samen werkten ze voor Jabba the Hutt als smokkelaars van Spice. Ponda dacht er wel over na om Evazan uit te leveren voor de premie, maar vond dat hun samenwerking meer credits kon opleveren. In 0 BBY bevonden Evazan en Baba zich op Jedha als Roofoo en Sawkee. Daar kon Evazan zijn praktijken botvieren op de talloze slachtoffers van de felle strijd tussen het Empire en de Partisans van Saw Gerrera. Een van de premiejagers die achter hen aanzat was Tam Posla, naar aanleiding van een aantal misdaden op Milvayne. Niet lang alvorens de Death Star de Holy City opblies, botste Evazan tegen Jyn Erso en Cassian Andor aan die Operation Fracture tot een goed einde moesten brengen. Ponda Baba kon echter zijn maat kalmeren zodat er niemand gewond raakte in het gevecht. Later dat jaar bevonden Evazan en Baba zich op Tatooine waar ze in de Mos Eisley Cantina aanwezig waren toen Luke Skywalker in het gezelschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi een drankje vroeg aan de bar. Nu was het Ponda Baba die ruzie zocht met Luke. In tegenstelling tot wat er op Jedha gebeurde, hield Evazan zijn maat niet tegen, maar stak hij de ruzie verder aan door te zeggen dat ze een Death Mark hadden in twaalf stelsels. Luke leek niet echt onder de indruk, maar werd met een duw weggeduwd nadat Obi-Wan Evazan en Baba een drankje had aangeboden. De smokkelaars waren echter te traag en Baba's arm werd afgehakt door Kenobi's lightsaber. Evazan overleefde de schermutseling en probeerde daarna om Baba's arm terug aan te zetten. Dat mislukte echter en Baba overleefde de operatie nauwelijks. Op Tatooine werd Baba vaak verward met Teak Sidbam, een andere Aqualish. Legends * Het schip van Baba was de Angry Ranat. * De premiejager die Evazan neerschoot was Jodo Kast. * Baba reisde een tijdlang met de wapenhandelaar Jothel Merritt. * Evazan probeerde Baba's hersenen over te plaatsen in het lichaam van een Aqualish senator. Achter de Schermen *Tommy Ilsey zou Baba hebben gespeeld in Episode IV. *Baba kreeg voor het eerst zijn naam in Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope. De naam Sawkee is afkomstig van het Star Wars Radio Drama. Daarvoor stond hij enkel bekend als Walrus Man. * Ponda Baba kan je in Episode IV soms zien met vinnen in plaats van handen met vingers. Dat komt omdat die scène in het VK was gefilmd en er later werd beslist om hem handen te geven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One Bron Canon *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide – als Sawkee *Ponda Baba *Star Wars: Complete Locations Bron Legends *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina category:Aqualish category:Smokkelaars category:Criminelen category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers